Warcraft (Series)
The Warcraft universe (aka Warcraft franchise or History of Warcraft) is the game world, history, and lore created by Blizzard Entertainment, beginning with the seminal title Warcraft: Orcs & Humans. This page contains information about the official sources of Warcraft lore. See also lore, Category:Sources, WoWWiki:Citation, and WoWWiki:Book citation index. Games The computer games were the origin of the Warcraft universe, and continue to be its primary focus. Much has changed in the lore since Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, with each new release greatly expanding the world and revising some of the past lore. Warcraft I introduced the basic conflict between the orcs and humans, as well as the characters of Medivh, Llane, Garona, and Lothar. Warcraft II expanded the world beyond the continent of Azeroth to include Khaz Modan and Lordaeron. The dwarves, high elves, trolls, goblins, and Burning Legion were introduced, as well as a host of new characters. Warcraft III expanded the world yet again by introducing the continents of Kalimdor, Northrend, and Outland, a detailed backstory chronicling the creation of the world of Azeroth, and several new races including the night elves, the tauren, and the Scourge. World of Warcraft has continued this trend by allowing the players to experience nigh all of the colossal world as no more than one of the many little players. Warcraft: Orcs & Humans * Warcraft: Orcs & Humans ** Manual *** Chronicles of the War in Azeroth *** The Destiny of the Orcish Hordes *** The Azeroth Army of the First War *** The Orcish Horde of the First War *** Creatures of the Land ** Game *** Battles of the First War ** Demo *** Missions of the Demo Warcraft II * Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness ** Manual *** Legends of the Land (Azeroth) *** Places of Mystery *** A Brief History of the Fall of Azeroth *** The History of Orcish Ascension *** Nations of the Alliance *** Clans of the Horde ** Game *** Battles of the Second War ** Demo *** Missions of the Demo * Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal (expansion) ** Manual *** The Aftermath of the Second War *** Legends of the Land (Draenor) *** Clans of Draenor ** Game *** Beyond the Dark Portal missions Warcraft Adventures * Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans (cancelled - see book Lord of the Clans) Warcraft III *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos **Manual ***Human History (since the end of the second war) ***Orcish History (After the Second War) ***Undead History ***Night Elf History ***Origin of the Burning Legion ***Heroes and Villains ***Bestiary **Game **DemoWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos Demo *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (expansion) **Manual ***Chronicle ***New Orc Hero ***New Orc Units ***New Orc Buildings ***New Human Hero ***New Human Units ***New Human Buildings ***New Undead Hero ***New Undead Units ***New Undead Buildings ***New Night Elf Hero ***New Night Elf Units ***Other New Features **Game World of Warcraft *World of Warcraft **Manual **Game **In-Game Books ** ::*Forum ::: :: ::*History of Warcraft ::: ::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: ::: *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (expansion) **Manual **Game :* ::: ::: *World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (expansion) **Game :* ::: Upcoming Games *''World of Warcraft: Cataclysm'' (expansion) Novels and short stories * Warcraft Archive ** Of Blood and Honor - by Chris Metzen ** Day of the Dragon - by Richard A. Knaak ** Lord of the Clans - by Christie Golden ** The Last Guardian - by Jeff Grubb * War of the Ancients Trilogy - by Richard A. Knaak **Warcraft War of the Ancients Archive *** The Well of Eternity *** The Demon Soul *** The Sundering * Cycle of Hatred - by Keith R. A. DeCandido * Rise of the Horde - by Christie Golden * Tides of Darkness - by Aaron Rosenberg * Beyond the Dark Portal - by Christie Golden and Aaron Rosenberg * Night of the Dragon - by Richard A. Knaak * Arthas: Rise of the Lich King - by Christie Golden * Stormrage - by Richard A. Knaak * Short Stories Category:Games